Douglas Knight
|job = Nurse|signature = Two distinct signatures: * Making victims' murders appear as accidental overdoses * Tattooing a broken wing on victim's arm with invisible ink post-mortem |mo = Drugging with benzodiazepine Opioid overdose Smothering |actor = Tiu Asau }} Douglas Knight is a prolific angel of death-type serial killer and poisoner who appears in the Season Fourteen episode "Broken Wing". Background Little information is known about Knight's early life other than at some point, he married a woman named Daphne, who was presumably a heroin addict. In 2013, Daphne died as a result of a heroin overdose. This motivated Knight to start working at rehab centers to prevent the addicts he wanted to help from ending up like his wife. When he realized the help he was doing was not helping cure the rehab patients of their addictions, he snapped and decided to kill them. By 2018, he had already murdered over 35 addicts. Broken Wing TBA Modus Operandi You won't have to feel any more pain. You won't have to hurt anymore, you won't hurt anyone else. But I will always remember you. Knight targeted patients at the rehab centers he was working at, each of whom were suffering from different addictions. Before each of his victims left the rehab centers, he would give them his phone number so they could call him in the event they felt like they were going to relapse (but in reality, it was so he could have an opportunity to kill them). Once inside their home, he placed benzodiazepines in whatever they were drinking to make them compliant. He then injected them with opiates analgesic drugs, which he acquired through his job, and stage their deaths as heroin overdoses, the same manner in which his wife died. His first signature was drawing broken wings on their arms with invisible ink (which served as a metaphor for addictions that he talked about with his victims while they were still at rehab). Hours after killing each of his victims, he would get a tattoo of a broken wing on his back (with the first and last name initials of each victim within the wings) which served as the other half that he drew on his victims. In the case of Clay Miller, he asphyxiated him by covering his mouth with his hand after Miller realized Knight was going to kill him and tried to fight back. Despite the deviation in his M.O., he still injected Miller with the modified opiates post-mortem. Profile No official profile of Knight was made by the BAU. Real-Life Comparison Knight is very similar (and may have been based on) Donald Harvey, who was mentioned in the episode - Both were prolific angel of death-type serial killers and poisoners who killed several dozen victims, targeted patients at the places they worked at (though Harvey also killed additional victims outside his for personal reasons), killed victims by poisoning both their drinks and them with drugs from their places of work, also killed victims through asphyxiation (though Knight only did this once), and set their deaths up to look like overdoses (though Harvey also used other cover-ups). Known Victims *2013(?)-2018: 31 unnamed victims *2018: **November 10: Jesse Wood **November 15: Finley Morse **November 28: Sarah Fielding **November 30: Casey Neebly **December 1: Ellis Rosedale **December 2: Hayden Burnside **December 3: Dakota Winfield **December 4: Bonnie Sullivan **December 5: ***Clay Miller ***Molly Witt Notes *Knight is very similar to Robert Matthew Burke ("...A Thousand Words") - Both were serial killers who killed their victims through asphyxiation (Knight only once), and got their victim's names (or initials in Knight's case) tattooed on their bodies after killing them. Appearances *Season Fourteen **"Broken Wing" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Season Fourteen Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Stubs Category:Serial Killers Category:Angels of Death Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Prolific Killers Category:Poisoners